


Almoço.

by midnighthoney



Series: 12 maneiras de dizer... [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apelidos, Bruce Banner Cooks, Flerte Sem Vergonha, M/M, Todos Os Vingadores Moram Juntos Sim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthoney/pseuds/midnighthoney
Summary: áries/fiz comida pra gente
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 12 maneiras de dizer... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177124





	Almoço.

**Author's Note:**

> áries/fiz comida pra gente

Das poucas vezes que Tony abriu a porta naquela manhã, sentiu um cheiro inebriante covardemente destilado na casa pelos vingadores que orbitavam o andar; cada um com uma vasilha de algo que não identificava. Poderia simplesmente mandar escanear o ambiente, coisa que passou batido pela sucessão de que como isso era estranho.

Primeiro: Todos os 6 em casa.

Segundo: todos rondando o laboratório. Até mesmo o bastardinho do Clint.

Terceiro: Thor está _quieto_. Ainda não viu Bruce... cadê o Bruce?

\- Sexta, cadê o verdão?

\- Dr. Banner está cozinhando, senhor.

Bruce, cozinhando? Se rendeu à curiosidade e subiu as escadas para encontrar o moreno, que o recebia com um sorriso de quem conseguiu _exatamente_ o que queria.

\- Eu fiz almoço pra nós. – coloca os pratos na mesa fazendo tipo, como quem não quer nada, e espera Tony comer.

Empunhava a usual expressão tímida com um flash travesso, crescente; proporcional à do homem em sua frente se desmanchando a cada garfada. Podia jurar que ele gemia só com a comida. Se recostando contra a cadeira e soltando um suspiro pesado, aponta para seu próprio peito de maneira dramática se dirigindo ao doutor:

\- Posso _me_ oferecer de sobremesa?

\- É por sua conta. 

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada pela atenção <3  
> se cuidem <3  
> /-/  
> na minha cabeça fez muito sentido escolher o bruce pro de áries e pela parte indiana de procurar se controlar, muitos temperos daí meu headcanon é que o bruce sabe cozinhar muito que bem sim obrigada


End file.
